Moonlit Waters
by Emiko
Summary: Tsugaru + Ayeka. Everyone asked for a continuation, so I wrote more... now please R&R so I don't feel like my effort was wasted!!
1. Moonlit Waters

Moonlit Waters

A Tenchi in Tokyo fanfic by [Emiko][1]

This fic takes place in the Tenchi in Tokyo continuity, just before Ayeka and Sasami try to hitchhike to Tokyo. Eh… I don't write a lot of hentai, and I tried to be as dignified about it as I could. ^^; IOW, this isn't an orgy-fest and it's not terribly descriptive, else I would have rated it NC-17. I don't want to embarrass the Crown Princess of Jurai, now, do I? I also tried to stay in-character as I perceive the characters, which may be different than how others perceive the characters, but… meh. So, uh, read and enjoy, and feel free to review. ^^ This is my first publicly posted fic, so I'd love some reviews!

If you're under 17, chances are you won't get the fic anyway, so please don't read!

Some of you don't seem to remember who Tsugaru is (For shame!) so [ here's a picture of him][2].

Yes, I am still working on continuing this. I'm just a little confused as to what exactly I'm doing with it. ~_~;

Bright moonlight shone upon the lake's gentle waters, shimmering in the faint, breezy waves. As Ayeka watched, the patterns on the water reminded her of a lake she had seen once on Jurai, its tranquil waters lapping gently against the shore as they did here on Earth. Letting a sigh escape her lips, Ayeka turned from the lake and back towards the house.

"Princess?"

Surprised by the sudden sound of a voice, Ayeka spun around to see who had called her.

"Tsu-Tsugaru, was it?" she quivered, recognizing the smiling face before her. Tsugaru only grinned broadly and cocked his head to the side.

"You seemed lonely," he stated, sounding as if he were explaining something to her. "Thinking of your Tenchi?"

Ayeka blinked a few times, trying to decide what her best course of action would be. She had met Tsugaru only once or twice before, but he had seemed friendly enough. "Eh, yes, I was, actually," she answered, clasping her hands together.

Tsugaru smiled mysteriously once again as he sank down from the air, landing just at the water's edge and facing her on equal ground. From inside his long sleeves, a hand reached up and brushed some stray hair out of his face before reaching out towards the princess. Ayeka quickly shrunk back.

"I-is there something I can--" she stammered, fear creeping up through the edges of her composure.

"Actually, I was hoping to do something for you." Tsugaru's ever-present smile grew gentler for a moment. His hand remained suspended in midair, reaching out for Ayeka without imposing upon her. "You want to make your Lord Tenchi happy, don't you?"

Fear was still playing an important factor in Ayeka's behavior, so she did not answer immediately. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed and, as she looked into Tsugaru's eyes, she said curtly, "I would do anything to make Lord Tenchi happy."

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Wha-at!?" Ayeka exclaimed, instant indignation in her voice. "How dare you! I am of the Juraian Royal Family!" Tsugaru's hand quickly retreated into its sleeve and went to his face to cover up his giggling. "What are you laughing at!?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to offend you. I simply wanted to help you make Lord Tenchi happy," Tsugaru giggled.

"Well, no help needed!" Ayeka pronounced, turning her back on Tsugaru and marching towards the house. Tsugaru's laughter echoed after her. "What nerve! How dare he!"

Once she was inside the house, however, Ayeka sighed and leaned on the door. She had never thought of things that way. Doubtless Ryoko had. Of course, Ryoko was a vulgar and unrefined space pirate -- she probably had a lot more experience in that respect -- and the last thing Ayeka wanted was to be anything like Ryoko. She would make Tenchi perfectly happy in her own way, not in the barbaric manner of Ryoko! Still...

Turning to the window, Ayeka glanced outside, but Tsugaru was gone.

* * *

Hours later, the question was still eating at Ayeka. She sat perfectly still in her bed, staring wistfully at the ceiling and wondering if that was the sort of thing Lord Tenchi found pleasing. She could just imagine Washu giving advice: "Men will be men!" Despite her insistence on being called the cutest member of the household, Washu was always adamant that she was also the wisest and most experienced.

At that thought, Ayeka was forced to smile as she recalled Washu's inventions, all of which seemed to entail some disastrous consequence. Maybe Washu's advice was not the best for the situation. Kiyone always seemed to be reasonable; what might she say? Ayeka had no idea. She and Kiyone had never spoken much about relationships.

Tenchi was a gentleman. Surely he was not as coarse as Ryoko or any average man, but this was an aspect of human nature. Possibly one that no man could deny. Ayeka bit her lip in frustration. She was a Princess, a member of the Juraian Royal Family, and she had standards to uphold, an image to maintain, and an air of regality to project. Submitting to the most primitive areas of human nature was against every one of those things, or at least Ayeka thought it was. Maybe the adults thought differently. There was always the presence of children to consider; Ayeka's own existence was due to the actions of her parents, so perhaps she was wrong about this one thing. Surely no other members of the Royal Family were as respected as her parents.

Ayeka carefully stepped out of her bed and slipped into a waiting pair of pink slippers. The night air was cool and sharp. Shuffling quietly to the door, Ayeka stepped out of her room and into the hallway, heading for the bathroom.

As she passed, Ayeka could hear Ryoko's loud snoring. Ryoko was a barbarian, pure and simple. Ayeka turned her nose up as she walked by Ryoko's door.

Once she entered the bathroom, Ayeka stared bleakly at herself in the mirror, considering her beautiful, fine features. She turned on the tap and splashed some of the cold water onto her face. Now her reflection seemed sadder than ever. There was nothing to be gained here, so Ayeka flicked off the bathroom light and returned to her room.

Instantly upon entering, Ayeka sensed that all was not right. She paused in the doorway, squinting into the darkness as her eyes adjusted.

"Hello again, Princess," greeted a purring voice. "I've come to see if you had changed your mind about my offer."

Silhouetted against the moonlit window, Tsugaru seemed almost dreamlike. He was balanced perfectly on the window sill, curious blue eyes searching Ayeka's face, smile no longer on his face. He wore an expression of honest curiosity and concern. "Have you changed your mind?"

Ayeka struggled with her words as she closed the door behind her. "I… I have considered your offer…"

"I see." Silent and catlike, Tsugaru slid out of the window and took a few steps towards Ayeka. His arms lay limply at his sides and he smiled slightly once again.

"I don't know yet," Ayeka concluded.

"Well, then," he said, walking towards her. Ayeka did not draw back this time; she was not afraid.

Gently, Tsugaru raised his hand, placed it on her head, and leaned in close. Their lips met and joined. Tsugaru's touch was gentle yet thrilling, sending a wave of shivers down Ayeka's spine. She relaxed completely, letting herself melt into his touch, and closed her eyes. Eternity seemed to pass in a moment, then Tsugaru drew back. Ayeka's eyes snapped open as the contact broke. "Tell me when you're sure," Tsugaru offered, letting his hand drop back down to his side, "I'll be waiting for you at the lake tomorrow night." Leaving Ayeka devoid of breath, Tsugaru took a step back towards the window and disappeared.

For a very long time, Ayeka did not move and barely seemed to breathe. Her heart was fractured and filled with doubt. In that moment, she had thought nothing of Tenchi, only of the stranger Tsugaru.

"No," protested Ayeka to the empty air, "I love Lord Tenchi."

* * *

That morning seemed the same as every other, but to Ayeka, it signaled precious few hours she had until darkness fell once more. The others -- Sasami, Ryoko, Washu -- seemed to notice something wrong with the elder Princess of Jurai. Sasami did her best to cheer Ayeka up, but Ayeka just shrugged at Sasami's antics and went back to her room to think.

The focus of Ayeka's thoughts was Tenchi, which was nothing unusual in and of itself, but for once there was no certainty in her love for Tenchi. That love had been a constant every day for months, and now that Tenchi was gone in Tokyo, Ayeka held on to that love as one of her few pillars of support. The fact that the feeling she had felt before now seemed so diminished was a melancholy mystery to Ayeka. "Oh, Tenchi..."

"Ayeka! Dinnertime!" Sasami's enthusiastic voice rang out. "I made your favorite!"

"Coming!" Ayeka called resolutely, standing and walking daintily from her room.

Downstairs was the same joyous chaos as always, but this time Ayeka found no joy in Ryoko's attempts at confrontation. "You don't wanna eat your food, huh?" Ryoko jested, pointing her chopsticks in the direction of Ayeka's plate.

"No, you can have it."

Kiyone, Washu, and Ryoko stared at Ayeka for a moment and promptly fell flat on their faces.

"Whaddaya mean, you don't want it!?" Ryoko demanded, jumping to her feet.

Somewhat regaining her usual demeanor, Ayeka replied, "If you want to overeat and make yourself fat, it's no business of mine." Ryoko's eyes narrowed and she growled angrily, but she snatched away Ayeka's food anyway.

"No sense in letting good food go to waste."

Throughout the episode, Sasami had sat quietly with a worried expression on her face. "Ayeka, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Ayeka smiled at her younger sister. If anything, she had to make sure Sasami did not worry or become upset. The delicate balance of the household depended upon it. "I'm just not feeling well today. Perhaps I should go up to my room and try to get some sleep." Ayeka turned to Katsuhito, who nodded his consent. Ayeka bowed her head a moment before rising and leaving the table.

Glancing outside, Ayeka saw the moonlight glimmer on the surface of the lake, so she turned away from the stairs and walked towards the front door instead. Behind her, she could hear the happy chatter of her friends and family as they ate. Ayeka sighed and slipped out the door.

The night air was alive with the chirping of the many insects that cohabited the shrine with the humans (and aliens, to be sure). The noise was a cacophonous rhythm that rose and fell like the lapping of the waves on the lake's shore. It filled Ayeka with renewed courage and she quietly made her way to the lakeside. When she was about twelve feet from the water, Tsugaru appeared, floating casually in midair.

"Hello, Princess," he smiled. "Have you accepted my offer?"

Amidst the conflict in her heart, Ayeka could find only one answer to this question.

"Yes."

Tsugaru's feet gently landed on the moist lakeside and he reached out a hand to her as he had done the night before. Trembling slightly, Ayeka extended her own arm, placing her hand in his. Contact once again established, Tsugaru embraced Ayeka firmly and floated a few inches into the air, fading out with her in his arms. Ayeka was chilled by the momentary darkness of the teleportation and closed her eyes.

"Ayeka? You can open your eyes now."

At Tsugaru's reassurance, Ayeka did as she was told and opened her eyes. They were standing in a nicely furnished room that seemed like any other room. Ayeka was unsure as to what she had been expecting, but the normalcy of the chamber surprised her. There was an elegant flower arrangement in a white vase that sat on top of a plain glass-and-wood table next to a fluffy white couch with red pillows. There were a few wall decorations -- paintings -- and a cabinet with frosted doors. Two doorways led to unlit rooms elsewhere in the abode and there was a single heavily-curtained window through which the moon could be seen.

Ayeka had been so busy looking at the room that she barely noticed Tsugaru had moved away from her and towards one of the doorways. "Let me get you a refreshment," he offered as both service and explanation. She watched him disappear into the next room.

Curious, Ayeka went to the window and pulled open the curtains. Beneath her lay a beautifully forested valley. A small stream meandered its way through the darkened trees, pinpricks of light dancing around it.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Tsugaru had returned and was standing in the doorway holding a tray of hot tea. He crossed over and put the tray on the table in front of the couch. Then, in a move Ayeka would never have expected, he jumped into the air and bounced onto the couch, grinning. "Have a seat! This is the softest couch on the planet."

"Oh," was all she said, eyebrows raised in polite surprise. Tsugaru sat up and began to pour the tea as Ayeka crossed over to the couch. He handed her a cup of the steaming tea. "Thank you." Experimentally, Ayeka took a sip of the tea. It was perfect; not too hot, not too cold, and steeped to perfection. That seemed to be the best word to describe Tsugaru: perfect. Ayeka frowned at herself. She knew that only Tenchi was perfect, so it was silly of her to think otherwise.

Nothing her hesitance, Tsugaru smiled and took the cup of tea from her hands. "I can see the tea is only making you worry. Please, Princess, relax. You don't have to be so formal."

"I, uh…" The Crown Princess of Jurai was unused to having her tea snatched out of her hands. She blinked at Tsugaru, uncertain as to how to react. Thoughts of her various soaps filtered through her mind, but none of them seemed right for this situation. Ayeka finally sat down next to Tsugaru with her hands clenched into fists on her knees and stared at the floor.

Careful to make his movement slow and natural so as not to surprise the jittery Ayeka any more, Tsugaru leaned over and kissed her. For some reason, the kiss could not compare to the one the night before, but Ayeka stiffened and relaxed as shivers traveled up her spine once more. Tsugaru raised a gentle hand to her face, pushing her backward onto the couch, their lips never parting. Eager to experience more of this unknown realm, Ayeka embraced Tsugaru in return.

As they lay on the couch, Tsugaru placed his free hand inside Ayeka's kimono and began to massage her breast. There was that momentary fear again, but at Tsugaru's touch, it melted away. Ayeka found herself experiencing a whole new realm of feeling she had never thought possible.

Tsugaru moved away from her for a moment, just far enough so that he could speak, his warm breath caressing her face. "It gets better," he whispered to her, reaching around to remove her belt. Her kimono spilled open, revealing her body, and Ayeka blushed. Tsugaru only smiled as he looked at her. "Your skin is beautiful, princess. As smooth and white as a pearl."

Sitting back a moment, Tsugaru pulled off his own shirt. His body was thin, very slightly toned, and hairless -- a fact for which Ayeka was thankful. Tsugaru came downward once more into Ayeka's eager embrace. Her hands slipped over his body, seeking purchase where none was to be found.

When their lips parted once again, Tsugaru moved his head downward to her perfectly smooth, pale, youthful breasts. Ayeka found that she enjoyed these kisses almost as much as she did the ones on her mouth and was even more pleased by the sensation when Tsugaru's hands moved down to her thighs.

Tenchi was forgotten now, but Ayeka still had things she wanted to learn about men. Tsugaru had promised to teach her how to make Lord Tenchi happy, but there was no reason why she could not try to make Tsugaru happy instead. "Tell me," she gasped, her breath jagged with the sensation of pleasure, "how to do this in return."

The longing smile Ayeka had seen on Tsugaru's face once before returned as he nodded to her. She had some notion of how to perform these duties and placed her hands on Tsugaru's pants. The latch came undone easily in her fingers, at which point Tsugaru leant his hands to assist. Ayeka was not surprised by the sight, but she was reluctant at first, knowing what she did of anatomy. Tsugaru kept his hand on her hers.

"Don't be afraid." Slowly, gently, he moved her hand towards him. "You could try closing your eyes." Ayeka gulped and nodded, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Ih-it's not so bad," she finally said, opening her eyes. Tsugaru smiled, not having anything to say.

Taking notice of Tsugaru's reactions, Ayeka began to figure out what she was doing. She felt a little sorry for Tsugaru, since he was her guinea pig -- and then she remembered Tenchi once again.

_Tenchi_, she thought to herself, _Tsugaru__…_ The wealth of conflicting emotions that had plagued her all day rose once again in her throat and she let out a small whimper accompanied by a tear. Tsugaru's eyebrows twisted into a look of worry and concern as he took her hands and held them in his own.

"Princess, what's wrong?" he fretted. Ayeka blinked away her tears and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry -- I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to think! I just don't know what Tenchi will think of me, now that I'm not -- not a virgin."

The look of pain never left his face as Tsugaru smiled for her. "Oh, princess, we haven't really done anything here tonight. You're still a virgin. Your mind may be less so, but your body still is."

"It… is?"

Tsugaru nodded. "There are a few things we haven't done, and they're the ones that count."

"Oh, but Tsugaru--" Ayeka cried, swinging her arms around his neck. Shocked by her response, Tsugaru shakily moved his arms around her in a hug, his face nestling into her hair.

"Princess," he murmured, closing his eyes. _I'll never forget this moment. I'll never let go_. Yet he was forced to let go, forced to let Ayeka fall away from him, her beautiful body no longer one with his. Ayeka's tears were now no more than a memory as her eyes sparkled up at him. They both knew this night had ended.

Ayeka's arms slipped back into her previously discarded kimono and Tsugaru pulled his shirt back on. They sat together, looking at one another and not speaking, for a few minutes. Ayeka tilted her chin back up in a dignified manner. "Thank you," she said. Tsugaru nodded and smiled as always.

"Shall we be off?"

At her consenting motion, Tsugaru stood, offered her his hand, and held her close for what would be the last time that evening. The room disappeared and Ayeka found herself standing on the shore of the lake. The moon was low in the sky now, its light threatening to leave the lapping waves of the lake dark once again. Tsugaru and Ayeka parted, but neither made any motion to leave; their transaction was not yet done.

Though his face displayed a strangely sad smile, Tsugaru's voice was cheerful at first. "Please, promise me you'll make your Tenchi happy. I just wanted to give you--" The charade was up. Tsugaru's voice cracked and tears appeared in his eyes. "Be happy for me!" he blurted, violently transporting himself out. Ayeka's breath caught in her throat and she crumpled to her knees on the lakeshore.

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll be happy with Lord Tenchi -- for you."

* * *

"You were supposed to break her virginity," Hotsuma's deep voice remarked in disapproval. A melancholy Tsugaru glared at the taller man, fists barely containing his emotion inside his sleeves. Tsugaru could not explain to them why he had not completed his assignment -- would not explain. It was enough that he had.

"She loved that boy Tenchi too much to go the whole way," Tsugaru growled, lying. Nearby, Yugi giggled in her maniacal way.

"No matter," the ancient child informed her minions. "The cracks are beginning to break."

Turning away from the macabre assembly, Tsugaru returned to the room where he and Ayeka had been mere hours before. "Be happy," he said to the room before smashing it to pieces. "Be happy with Tenchi." Unvoiced were his innermost thoughts. _I love you enough to let you go_.

   [1]: mailto:admeapiett@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.saucybard.com/emiko/pics/tsugaru.jpg



	2. Wind's Caress

Moonlit Waters, part 2: Wind's Caress  
  
Thanks to the overwhelming demand for a sequel to the first Moonlit Waters, I have written a second part. At first I was uncertain as to how to write a second part, since the original was such a stand-alone (imo), but then it came to me. Since the first took place in TiT shortly before Ayeka and Sasaimi hitchhiked to Japan, I decided to do this directly after. I decided that some of Ayeka's lines in that episode provided enough of a basis with which to continue the story. Er, I'm not sure how this compares to the first, but enjoy some more of Tsugaru and Ayeka!  
  
(Heh, I'm one of the people who thinks Ayeka should take Tsugaru, Ryoko can have Hotsuma, and Tenchi can end up with someone else.)  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
It was hours before Ayeka, exhausted from her hitchhiking ordeal, finally regained consciousness. Her first thought of note was that she was lying on the hard floor. Her second was that Sasami was on top of her. Thirdly, they were both covered by a blanket. As Ayeka struggled to sit up without disturbing Sasami, she wondered who had put it there.  
  
"A-Ayeka?"  
  
Sasami, still half-asleep, opened her eyes and looked at her older sister. Ayeka only smiled. They had been through a lot to reach Tokyo and had ended up right where they started: home. It wasn't so bad. For once, Ayeka was not concerned over Tenchi's feelings for her. It had taken her all of yesterday to figure that out and she was glad that she finally had.  
  
"Wow, I'm tired," Sasami said, her face beginning to light up.  
  
In a matter-of-fact voice, Ayeka pointed out, "We had a very long trip."  
  
"I guess I should go make breakfast now before the others wake up." Sasami smiled optimistically and stood. "Aren't you going to get up, Ayeka?"  
  
"Oh, I'll be along in a minute." Ayeka folded her legs underneath her body in the manner of a proper lady and brushed some dirt off her kimono. Unquestioning of her sister's word, Sasami bounded off towards the kitchen.  
  
The morning sun was a refreshing sight to Ayeka's eyes. She had always envisioned the sun as an image of Tenchi: brightly radiant and giving life and energy to all of Earth. It was almost prophetic that Ayeka saw Tsugaru as the moon: a reflection of the sun bringing light in darkness. The similarities did not end there. The moon was much closer to Earth, and thus more easily attained. The darkness was the absence of the sun, or the absence of Tenchi. There were also other problems to consider, like Ryoko, which were the other planets seeking the sun's attention.  
  
Of course, of the nine planets, only the Earth -- a fitting Ayeka -- contained life. That was something her radiant Tenchi could never overlook.  
  
And then there was the moon.  
  
Though clearly not nearly as radiant as the sun, the moon still held sway over the earth and was remarkable in its own ways. It could eclipse the sun, to start. It was also beautiful and was always smiling.  
  
Always smiling? That doesn't quite fit. Ayeka quickly realized that she had lost track of her analogy, so discarded it altogether. No, the moon does not always smile, but Tsugaru does.  
  
"Breakfast is served!"  
  
Ayeka looked up, startled. She had completely lost track of time. "Coming, Sasami!" As she rose, Ayeka had a sudden leap of enthusiasm before she remembered that Tenchi was not there. No, that's right, he's not here. That one simple statement of fact was enough to cause the rest of the morning to pass in a dreary blur. The morning meal, the traditional morning fight with Ryoko, the morning chores, the second traditional morning fight with Ryoko... her heart just wasn't in it today.  
  
Ryoko noticed, of course. Towards the end of their daily fight about chores the space pirate asked, "Something wrong princess? You don't seem nearly as catty as you usually are."  
  
"I'm not catty!" Ayeka retorted, face screwing up into a most unbecoming pout. "And I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Oh, that's right, you went all that way to see Tenchi yesterday and then you didn't even get to kiss him." Ryoko's tone was sympathetic to the point of mockery, which was obviously what she had intended.  
  
"Shut up, you-you-"  
  
Ayeka fumbled for a word that would suit the circumstances but failed and was forced to settle for throwing her dish rag at Ryoko instead. The space pirate hastily disappeared, the rag flying through the air where Ryoko had been moments ago. All Ayeka could do was glower at the nothingness.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, the moon was shining once again, dancing gaily on the lake's waters. Ayeka found herself standing out by the shore. Though her mind almost refused to believe it, her heart knew that she was not waiting for Tenchi on this particular night.  
  
As the minutes ticked by Ayeka's hopes and fears intermingled. Would he come? Was he watching for her tonight? Why couldn't her heart make up its mind? The minutes turned into an hour, and then two, and by the time the third hour rolled around, she had drifted off into sleep on the cool, damp grass.  
  
It was then that he came, silent and cautious. A faint breeze stroked her pale, moonlight-soaked face, her hair quivering ever so gently in its sweet caress. It was all he could do to keep from mimicking the wind with caresses of his own. She was so sweet, so innocent in the cradle of the stars above, and he knew he wanted her.  
  
He also knew that such a want could only lead to disaster.  
  
Tsugaru, he chided himself, you can't very well leave her out here in the cold, now can you?  
  
Gently, softly, quietly, he leaned over her still form and breathed a kiss onto her cheek. His fingers found their way onto her hair, patting it into place. "Ayeka?" he said slowly. "Princess, wake up."  
  
In a most unprincesslike manner, Ayeka gurgled and rolled over. Tsugaru could barely contain his laughter. "Princess," he sputtered, happiness overflowing his voice, "it's me, Tsugaru."  
  
"Tsugaru," she mumbled. His hands, finally free from the task of containing his laughter, returned to stroking her hair. "Oh, Tsugaru..."  
  
"Open your eyes, Princess, and look up."  
  
She did as she was told, gazing up at him in a sleepy stupor. "Where?"  
  
"You fell asleep outside," he explained. She dazedly sat up.  
  
"I was... I was waiting for you."  
  
"Well, here I am."  
  
A heavy silence fell upon the two of them, broken only by the wind and waves. Ayeka found herself suddenly uncertain of what to do next. She wanted Tsugaru to take the lead as he had the night before, only he didn't seem to want that role at all. It was almost as if he was refusing to speak to her. When she looked into his eyes her questioning gaze was met with worry, anguish, and fear unlike any she had ever seen before. It was as if his eyes were a bottomless ocean of sadness.  
  
Maternal instinct took over and she asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
At that moment he seemed to realize he had dropped his usual blithe mask and quickly brought his emotional defenses back up. The empty smile returned. "No, of course not, Princess."  
  
He was lying, obviously. Even had her instincts not been at full play she would have known that. Knowing as little about him as she did, there was nothing she could do about it. He would not open up to her and she could not make him.  
  
"Tsugaru, I-"  
  
"Shh," he crooned, placing his finger upon her lips. "Don't talk. I want to remember this moment just as it is." He left his finger perched there for a moment more before taking it away and, with a flourish of his wrist, producing a milky white flower to place in her hair. She blushed slightly.  
  
The silence continued, no longer oppressive. Tsugaru was gazing at her in such a mysterious fashion that she couldn't help but to wonder what he was thinking about. Her mind reeled with the possibilities.  
  
Suddenly, he looked away, face serious. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this."  
  
"What?" she gasped, all thought of lovemaking gone from her mind.  
  
"If this were another night, another lifetime, maybe," he continued, "but it's not."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He shook his head. "I can't explain it to you. Princess, I'm sorry, but if I did, you'd think me a very bad man."  
  
Now she shook her head. "Nonsense, I could never!"  
  
"Please don't argue with me, Princess. I'd rather not see you get hurt because of me, and you would be."  
  
"Tsugaru!" Her voice had risen to a pleading tone.  
  
Whatever protest she might have tried to make was cut off as he forced a frantic, passionate kiss upon her. Strong arms enveloped about her in a desperate embrace. The ground seemed to drop away in that moment and Ayeka found herself engulfed by a feeling of weightlessness.  
  
It ended as the kiss did. His hands withdrew, still clutching at the air as if he had nothing more to hold on to in his life, and he wrapped them around himself for comfort. Ayeka was left breathless and wide-eyed.  
  
"Ayeka, please don't come back out here!" he begged. His eyes closed and tears rolled down his face. "I'm so sorry." With that, he disappeared, leaving Ayeka reaching out to a specter of memory.  
  
"Tsugaru," she gasped, her heart throbbing up into her ears. "Tsugaru!" He head tilted downward into her hands and she began to sob. The white flower, placed with such care upon her head, fell off into her lap. Only the wind remained, gently caressing her face. 


End file.
